


A dad always rants about his daughter’s relationships.

by classic_phan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Dadtoki, HijiGin, M/M, first fanfic, gintoki being a dad, kagura boyfriend arc spoilers, ranting, you could say fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classic_phan/pseuds/classic_phan
Summary: Kagura gets a boyfriend.Gintoki isn't happy.Poor Hijikata has to hear about it.





	A dad always rants about his daughter’s relationships.

**Author's Note:**

> Ginhiji, fluff, one shot, this is my first proper fanfiction and as I am a huge fan of Dadtoki I decided to write this little piece…might contain spoilers for Kagura boyfriend arc  
> ways to improve are always much appreciated and please leave a review to tell me how much you liked it or if you didnt then why?  
> this has not been edited.  
> enjoy!  
> \----

Gintoki was mad, and drunk, but mad and a little bit sad.

  
He immediately picked up the phone lying on his desk and said in a quiet yet serious voice- he didn’t want to wake Kagura up under any circumstances. “Oi, meet me at the usual place, hurry up! It’s really important… yes it’s a live or die situation.” 

  
The serious tone which is usually never there in Gin’s voice made Hijikata almost sprint to the hotel where they occasionally meet up. He went to their usual room and paced around waiting for Gintoki to show up.

  
Gin arrived a few minutes later, sweating, and before he could either ask him about what happened or who was dying or what trouble had the Yorozuya bastard had landed himself in this time, Gintoki suddenly shouted.

  
“KAGURA HAS A BOYFRIEND.” He screamed.

  
Hijikata’s mind stopped midway…out of all the scenarios he had imagined, this wasn’t one of them.

  
“Eh?” he was about to shout at the perm head for wasting his time for something as little as this but stopped when he saw how worked up the idiot was over China having a boyfriend.

  
“YEAH HER DAD CAME TO OUR PLACE TODAY AND SAID THAT HE SAW KAGURA GETTING A LOVE LETTER FROM THIS KID- A FUCKING LOVE LETTER- DON’T THESE KIDS HAVE PARENTS TO TAKE CARE OF? DON’T THEY NEED TO STUDY? IS THIS WHAT THEY ARE TEACHING THESE KIDS IN SCHOOL TODAY? AND THEN SHE COMES HOME AND SAYS SHE HAS A DATE WITH HER BOYFRIEND!! A DATE!! SHES JUST A GIRL AND SHE ALREADY HAS A BOYFRIEND! W-WH-WHAT EVEN IS A BOYFRIEND! WHY? IS SHE GONNA LEAVE HER EARTH DAD-” Hijikata blocked Gin’s rambling in his mind and continued to look at his lover ranting about his kind of daughter. He had to admit, this was the first time he had seen Gintoki so worked up about something… the usually lazy, uncaring, idiotic attitude of his was gone and replaced by an obsessive dad who doesn’t want to part with this daughter.

  
He found this part of Gin adorable, though he would never say it out loud. He already knew how much China meant to Gintoki and how much he cared for her and how much he didn’t want her to leave him. Gintoki rarely showed it but Hijikata had seen the way he acted with her, how he took care of her when she was sick, how she was the first one to be fed and how she always had food even though they were broke from time to time.

  
He could also see that Gintoki liked taking care of her even if he was always complaining about her.

  
Hijikata didn’t know much about the perm-head past … he knew nothing about his past other that the fact he had fought in the war.

He didn’t know why he fought. And there was a part of him who was curious about him, curious about the nightmares he sometimes had when they were sleeping together, curious about the faraway look he had sometimes but he also knew that at the end of the day Gintoki will always be that idiot, perm-head, yorozuya bastard who would always be a doting father for the two brats he picked up.. or who picked him- Hijikata couldn’t tell at this point.

  
While Hijikata was thinking about all this, Gintoki slowly ended his rant and sat down at the edge of the bed near the Hijikata and took deep breathes.

  
“You done, perm-head?” Hijikata said, looking at him with a bored expression, leaning against the bed frame.

  
Gin didn’t say anything and suddenly he was leaning his head on the Demon Fukuchou’s chest. They were still for a few moments before Gintoki broke the silence by going on another rant.

  
“Patsuan said something about being adults and being happy for her and trusting her choice. I mean I do trust her but how does he simply expect me to see her off with a happy grin, I could try doing that…do you think that would be very adult of me? Would that make her happy? I mean her dad was also quite mad about her having boyfriend and as someone who is responsible for her right now, I should be careful about what is going about between Ka-chan and her boyf….” He kept on going until his voice became heavy and sleepy. His eyes closed and he fell asleep on his lovers’ chest.

  
Hijikata signed before carefully moving the body, so that gin was lying on the bed rather than on him. He took off both of their yukata’s and placed them besides their bed before lying down besides him and cuddling into the warm body sleeping soundly.

 

***  
“Fukuchou, the TV is showing that some titans are dropping down from this UFO-kinda thing, dressed up in formal wear and are talking about some kind of marriage!!” Yamazaki shouted, as he barged into the room where Hijikata Toushirou was having an affair with paperwork-san.

  
“Oi how many times do I have to tell you to knock first? And what the hell are going on about? Titans? Oi oi be careful what you say, author-san is too young to go to jail.”

  
“Ahh Zaki it looks like we won’t have to worry about it,” Sougo said as he entered, loudly chewing on some gum. “That announcer just said something about a shower of blood and some perm-head with a wooden sword and some baldy with an umbrella. So Danna probably took care of it already.”

  
“SOUGO! Are you out of your mind? If that Yorozuya bastard is there then I'm pretty sure something big is going down.” Although Hijikata had inkling what that ‘something big’ might be. “Anyway, prepare a few cars and let’s check this out.”

  
***

  
It turned out exactly what Hijikata thought it would be, dads not wanting to let go of their daughter.


End file.
